Siren Tium
is a nobleman and a member of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights. He is a 1st Class Intermediate Magic Knight. Appearance Siren is a large built man with light colored hair that is brush back and braided. He has narrow eyes and no eyebrows. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and red trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is white at the side and red on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in white fabric, except the wrist area where it is red fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and Siren also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, Siren also wears a casual white pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The black boots also have fur around the collar. Siren wears the Golden Dawns signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side. Personality Siren is a calm and silent individual who does not talk unless it is necessary. Biography Siren is present at the Entrance Exam, accompanying the captain of the Golden Dawn, William Vangeance. As per his request, Siren demonstrates how to use the broomsticks. Much later, at a decoration ceremony Siren is promoted to a 1st Class Intermediate Magic Knight by the Magic Emperor. Later the Magic Emperor leaves and soon after that some of the Magic Knights have a clash with Asta, but Siren does not take part of it or say a word. Once the capital is under attack, Siren uses his rock magic to create a living model of the capital. After seeing the situation, they leave to fight the enemy. But once they defeat the enemies, a spatial magic is used and all are teleported far away from the city. Combining their efforts, they manage to get back rather quickly and face the actual enemies, who quickly retreat upon seeing the Magic Knights return. Once the enemy leaves Siren helps restored communication and reinforce the magic wall. After everything is restored and the magic emperor returns, Siren listens as Julius tells them what happened. When everything is done, Siren returns to the Golden Dawn headquarters. Battle Prowess Magic *'Rock Magic': Siren uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate rock. *'Creation Magic': Siren uses this form of magic to create anything he desires from rock. A model of the Clover Kingdom royal capital.png|link=The World through a Rock Model|The World through a Rock Model Abilities *'Enhanced Mana Sensory': Siren can sense all of the mana within a large city. Equipment *'Grimoire': Siren possesses a grimoire that contains various rock-based spells. His grimoire has checkered covers. Siren grimoire.png|Siren's grimoire Events *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermilion Initial Concepts Siren initial concept head.png|Head References Navigation es:Shren Tium fr:Silen Tium